


Red Moon Fairy

by princess_hime1311



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Gen, School, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24508006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_hime1311/pseuds/princess_hime1311
Summary: There’s once an old story about a Red Moon Fairy that you can summon whenever a blood moon occurs. It was said that this fairy can grant any wishes you want.
Kudos: 3
Collections: Challenge #1 — Fairy Tale Thoughts





	Red Moon Fairy

**Author's Note:**

> Blood Moons happen during a total lunar eclipse.
> 
> The story is in Dongpyo's POV.

There’s once an old story about a Red Moon Fairy that you can summon whenever a blood moon occurs. It was said that this fairy can grant any wishes you want. And I am currently attempting to summon him.

I just finished drawing the pattern, perfect timing as it‘s less than a minute before a blood moon occurs. As per this strange book, I needed to stand inside the pattern, wound myself, and let the blood drop and chant the spell.

Once I saw the blood reached the pattern on the floor I started chanting. Then a red light emerges that blinded me for a second.

When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see a very beautiful man before me.

“Hello there, my name is Wooseok the Red Moon Fairy. Ready to grant you a wish.”

“Please… make me handsome!”

“Kid, you’re already handsome.”

“THAT’S NOT TRUE! I thought that once I reached high school, everything will change, but I was wrong, it’s more terrifying. The bullying to me just got worst and for what?! Just because they didn’t like my appearance! So please make my wish come true.”

“Fine, but you know that this will not come free.”

“I don’t care! It’s not like I have anything to lose.”

He closed the distance between us and whispered _“See the red moon tonight. I’ll lock you up in there.”_ After that everything turns black.

When I opened my eyes I am already in my room lying on my bed. I hurriedly stood up and looked in the mirror. I gasp when I saw my new face.

This handsome lad is me?

I pinch myself to make sure that everything is not a dream, and when I feel the pain, I instantly beam.

I am busy rejoicing when I saw it. The photo frame on my study table. I remember it contains my grade school graduation picture, but why is that, that the child in the photo is a younger version of this current face? 

Eventually, I just shrug it off as I remember I needed to go to school.

After readying myself I went downstairs and I bumped into my mom.

Oh no! I forgot about my new face, what if she reports me as a thief? But to my amusement, she just passes me without uttering a word. Well, it’s nothing new as my parents doesn’t care about me ever since.

I had a theory of what is happening and this was confirmed when I went to school.

Other people’s memory of my old face has been replaced.

Well, it looks like my face is not the only thing that changed.

The way people treat me changes as well. Those who bullied me suddenly apologizes to me, those who don’t give a damn about me starts talking to me and even those whom I don’t know start greeting me.

It’s like everything turns upside down. And I like it. I feel so happy living the life I have now. This face saves me.

But…

There is something weird happened to me. I started having peculiar dreams. In those dreams, I see people and places I’ve never seen before. There is also this young boy who keeps calling me hyung. Are these dreams perhaps the memory of the previous owner of this face? 

Well, I don’t care… because this face is now mine.

After 2 years, a lot happened. Things couldn’t get any better…

Or so I thought.

It is the first day of my senior year when I saw him. The kid that calls me hyung in my dreams. He was shocked when he saw me but after regaining his composure he went to me and dragged me in the rooftop.

“I’m sorry but do you perhaps know about the Red Moon Fairy?”

“How…?”

“You see, I too made a wish from him… and I regret that.”

“Why?”

“…I’m Woodz’ son, do you know him?”

I nodded. Of course I know him, who didn’t know Woodz’, he is a very famous singer-songwriter.

“He’s so talented that people call him a genius. And they expect me to be the same… but I have no talent and I am no genius. And that’s when I stumbled upon the book about the Red Moon Fairy and tried to summon him.”

“Ok, then what’s the connect to him?” I said while pointing at my face.

“He’s my Eunsang hyung. He treated me preciously despite not being blood-related. He’s the only person who believes in the true me and treats me well not because I’m some celebrity's son but for who I am. But that Red Moon Fairy took him.”

“Why?”

“The wish is not for free, he will take the most important person from you as payment. And if he did, that person’s existence will completely vanish, even hyung's parents do not remember him. That’s why I regret summoning him… hyung… no sunbae please be careful.”

After warning me, we parted ways. Later that day I discover that his name is Dohyon.

I’ll be honest I’m not that bothered to the things he said, it’s not like I have someone that important to me, I even feel estrange with my parents and sure I gain new friends but I know that they only befriended me because of my looks.

I was so deep in thoughts that I didn’t realize that it was already night time. I am in my room when I notice that it is full moon today, it’s very beautiful, not until it starts to turn red.

“It’s been awhile Dongpyo. I came to collect your payment.”

“Well, what is the payment you want? Oh well, I don’t care who you’ll get because, for me, myself is the most important person…”

WAIT! I feel like I said something wrong.

_ Myself is the most important person… _

I gasp and tried to run away but to my horror, he was already a few inches away from me.

“BINGO!”

“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”


End file.
